


The magic of Self.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dominance, F/M, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, a little au-ish, me and my lacey thoughts, power, the rabbit hole extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: How club girl Lacey became to be amnesiatic Belle in cursed Storybrooke all thanks to a flaw in the evil queen's curse.





	The magic of Self.

First of all I know that technically Belle was never Lacey in cursed story broke and that amnesiatic belle was her cursed persona. Personally I think that happened because she was locked in the evil queen's castle and it would make sense for her to still be locked up somewhere.Anyways let's get on with my random idea. ---.----.---.---.----///----.-----.----

Lacey French was what you called a typical bar chick. She was always drinking, wore clothes 2 sizes smaller than she should and of course was always up for a game of pool. But there was something about Lacey that didn't match her persona, her eyes. She had eyes that screamed this wasn't her yet her mind and actions said otherwise. No one quite knew who Lacey was, apart from the well known fact that she schooled any guy that wanted to challenge her pool abilities.

She had a job working as a waitress at the bar, and she rented a small apartment on the wrong side of town.Storybrooke's residents all had a routine they did the same things everyday at the same hour. Until one day that routine broke for Lacey. She always stuck to the same route, it was a fast and simple way to get from her apartment to the bar. But as fate would have it she ran out of gas and was unable to prepare herself a decent meal and since she was a heavy drinker there had to be solid food in her stomach. So she went to Granny's apparently the only food establishment in town. Taking a different route meant she had think more than usual.

She ended up taking a wrong turn and ending up at a Pawn shop, she had never seen before. She kept walking until she heard the door pf the shop open. Out of it came a man dressed sharply in a tailored suit, what caught her attention was seeing the man limping it seemed odd to her."It's not nice to stare,especialy not at me. The man spoke with confidence and cockiness. She directed her gaze at him. And for a fleeting second she felt something tug her heart, but the man looked at her weirdly.Pobably because she was wearing a very Rabbit hole chic attire. Lacey continued walking unaware someone had seen this little "as faith would have it" situation.

Regina was not pleased at all. How could her curse begin to quiver so soon. Had Rumple known Belle was alive before the curse he might have conjured some type of spell to remember her..and that would not be good for her long term plan. Regina had to patch up some glitches in her curse before the whole thing fell apart. Since that weird encounter with the pawn shop owner Lacey had started feeling diffrent.It wasn't anything drastic but little parts of her were begging not to match up with her overall self. For started reading trashy magazines didn't really appeal to her that much..and instead she wondered if maybe there was a library in town.

The best reading material could be found there..or so she thought. Which was odd considering she never remembered going to a library in her life. Yet as the week progressed she found herself having a new route to get to work. Coincidentally it happened to be the Pawn store one. It wasn't a better or faster way to get to work actually it was the opposite of that yet Lacey kept choosing this way to work. And each time she inexplicably felt more drawn to enter the Pawn Shop. Work was the same, routines were getting boring to Lacey and she wanted a change. Her bar mates didn't get her new way of thinking. And they wouldn't have time to get used to it for Regina was about to put an end to it. Her presence could be felt even a mile away. When she entered the bar went silent even the loud music was quickly lowered."Mrs. Mayor what a ...surprise to have you here."The owner of the bar said scared as to why the most powerful woman in town was here."Oh please do not stop the party because of me."Regina said in a sadistic manner."I am here as a part of my new project to better the town. The only way Storybrooke can get better is if I the mayor know what my people want. So this round is on me."Regina's last sentence made the people clap and cheer. Now that everyone was settled she could move forward with her plan.

"Lacey."She sang trying to seem as if she were happy to see her long time friend."Mrs. Mayor..I..Hi."Lacey stuttered a little."Why don't you come sit with me for a bit."Regina said with a smile on her face. A few minutes had elapsed and the conversation was dying down between them."Lacey would you like a beer, it's on me."Regina didn't even give Lacey time to talk when she was up and heading for the drinks. But before that she needed a distraction. She sent a probably horny random guy to go impress and woe Lacey, because if the mayor said it...then you had to do it, literally. Magic might not be available to her, but potions were always there to help. A little amnesia potion and her curse would be up and running in no time."Leave the lady alone!"Regina exclaimed to the horny stranger, although he seemed confused to see the same lady who told him to do it now telling him to stop it, he did what he was told...because that was what he did. Obey the mayor. "Thank you for the drink Mayor Regina.I ummm happy you decided to visit us. It gets good in the later hours."Lacey said as she took a big gulp of her beer.

It took the same amount of time for Regina to stand up as it did for Lacey to start feeling dizzy and confused."I--I don't feel well."Lacey exclaimed. Regina grabbed Lacey and helped her up from the booth and into her car. She drove straight to the physc ward."Mayor Regina what a surprise."The receptionist greeted her but quickly took a notice at the situation."Is this woman okay?"She asked Regina who had a look of concern plastered all over her face."I am afraid we have a citizen gone rogue, she does not remember anything and I caught her being a public menace to our lovely town. I as Mayor must protect the citizens...I am afraid she needs to be locked up downstairs."Regina explained to the receptionist who called a nurse to take the confused and rattled girl settled. "Where am I...what are you doing?!Let me go."The poor girl screamed. Belle was starting to put up a fight but before anything could escalate she was given a tranquilizer that knocked her out. After that the nurse took her to a room...where she would be locked up and out of Regina's hair for a long time. As she left the building Regina spotted one of her infamous evil queen smiles."Everything is back on track."

Regina got in her car knowing everything was gonna be alright, _well at least for the next 28 years_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was kinda appealing to read.XD if u like it maybe I can make another chapter on the relationship Regina and amnesiatic Belle have. :) comment and kudo xoxo-Lily


End file.
